


Тихий, мягкий, теплый

by Chessi



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Questions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23767291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chessi/pseuds/Chessi
Summary: Translation. Рафаэль не очень понимает, каким образом его послеполуденный сон превратился в псевдо-допрос. Но когда дело касается Кариси, никогда не знаешь, чего ожидать.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Kudos: 4





	Тихий, мягкий, теплый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quiet and Warm and Soft](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585849) by [LikeABrokenClock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeABrokenClock/pseuds/LikeABrokenClock). 



— Какой у тебя любимый цвет?

Рафаэль хмурится, когда вопрос выдергивает его из тёплой и туманной полудремы.

— Ложись спать, Кариси, — бормочет он, плотнее укутываясь одеялом и тем самым сдергивая его с соседа по кровати.

Справедливое возмездие тому, кто имеет наглость мешать чудесной послеполуденной дреме. И, в конце концов, это одеяло Рафаэля.

— Эй, ну нет. Да ладно тебе, — настаивает Кариси.

Рафаэль чувствует, как каждое слово теплым дыханием касается его затылка.

— Ложись. Спать, — сквозь зубы цедит Рафаэль, принципиально не открывая глаз.

Но Кариси так просто не сдаётся. И Рафаэлю уже стоило это усвоить. Ведь именно эта настойчивость в конечном счёте и привела Кариси в его постель.

— Розовый? Спорим, что розовый.

— Если ты не собираешься спать — это твоё дело. Но будь так добр, заткнись и дай поспать мне.

— А в чем проблема? Это же просто вопрос.

— Это глупый вопрос. И тебе нет дела до ответа.

Пальцы Кариси тут же перестают выписывать узоры на бедре Рафаэля.

— Что? Нет. Конечно, мне... Почему ты так говоришь? — у Кариси растерянный голос, обиженный даже.

Рафаэль не собирается разворачиваться, чтобы искать подсказки в выражении его лица.

— Потому что. Я знаю, зачем ты здесь. Нет необходимости притворяться, что тебя интересует что-то, кроме секса.

— Что? — Кариси явно потрясён. — Я ни в чем не притворяюсь.

— Двойное отрицание.

— Подожди. Давай серьёзно. Ты правда так думаешь?

— Разумеется, я так думаю. И я всегда предельно серьёзен.

— Это хорошо, потому что я тоже, — твёрдо говорит Кариси.

Рафаэль с лёгкостью может представить, как он хмурит брови. Хватка пальцев Кариси на его бедре становится крепче, более собственнической, как будто он боится, что Рафаэль может сбежать из собственной спальни.

— Секс... Это все совершенно не про секс. Я бы и без него пережил. В смысле... Нет, ну тут я, конечно, слегка перегнул палку. Потому что секс — это просто вау, что такое. Но знаешь? Он вау, потому что он — с тобой.

В любом другом случае, Рафаэль бы никогда не оставил без острого замечания оценку, которую Кариси дал его технике. Он бы, по крайней мере, показательно оскорбился фразой «и без него пережил», пусть даже и исправился Кариси почти мгновенно. Но сейчас он почему-то едва дышит. Его пальцы сжимают простыню, они цепляются за одеяло, словно он старается уравновесить себя, успокоиться. И терпит поражение по обоим пунктам.

— Зачем ещё тебе здесь быть? Ах да, я же забыл о твоём маленьком юридическом хобби, — говорит Рафаэль.

Ему бы хотелось резать наживую, но его сарказм сейчас больше похож на пластиковый нож. И все же Рафаэль надеется, что Кариси обидится на его несостоятельную подколку. И, может быть, уйдёт.

— Не стану отрицать, я многому у тебя научился, — вместо этого признает Кариси. — Но давай смотреть правде в глаза. Никакого повышения по работе мне здесь не светит. А для того, чтобы учить меня юридическому праву, есть профессора. И они, к слову, не затыкают меня каждый раз, стоит мне открыть рот.

Рафаэль морщится. Он заслуживает критики, пусть даже в последнее время и старается по возможности сгладить грубость своих комментариев. С другой стороны, Кариси явно никуда не собирается. Он только плотнее переплетает их ноги вместе.

— Кариси. Почему ты здесь? — спрашивает Рафаэль медленно и веско.

И внезапно чувствует себя усталым. Не той мягкой и сонной усталостью, которая обуревала его после хорошего секса всего пару секунд назад. Но пробирающей до костей, выматывающей.

— Чего ты хочешь?

— Я хочу узнать тебя, Барба, — с лёгкостью отвечает Кариси.

Рафаэлю почти что хочется рассмеяться.

— Ты меня знаешь, — вместо этого сухо говорит он.

— Нет, не знаю. Не по-настоящему.

— Кариси, мы вместе работаем. Ты знаешь меня, потому что ты знаешь закон. Это моя работа и моя жизнь. Больше знать нечего.

— Я так не думаю. Видишь ли, у закона нет любимого цвета. Он не вытаскивает помидоры из своих сэндвичей. Не хранит копию саундтрека к Гамильтону в машине и не живёт исключительно на кофе и еде на вынос. Не пытается прочитать всю классику исключительно из принципа. Это не он собрал такой гардероб, что можно за целый год ни разу не повториться в одежде, и не он раздаёт старомодные сомнительные комплименты.

Рафаэль просто лежит и не двигается. Возможно, спать с детективом было ошибкой.

— Я не говорю, что хочу знать о тебе все. У всех есть свои маленькие секреты, — продолжает Кариси, и по голосу кажется, что он пожимает плечами. — Но слушай. Не стоит себя недооценивать. Ты — это не только твоя работа. И ты стоишь того, чтобы тебя узнавать.

— Это ты сейчас так говоришь, — еле слышно бормочет Рафаэль в подушку.

— Да. И я останусь при своём, пока ты не докажешь обратного, — Кариси прислоняется лбом к его плечу, и Рафаэль чувствует, как он хмурит брови. — Не прими за вызов.

Рафаэль хочет сказать Сонни, что он и не собирался. Что Кариси так или иначе сам обнаружит недостатки его характера и уйдёт. И у Рафаэля нет никакого желания собственноручно приближать неизбежный финал. Но этим он бы признал, что между ними что-то есть. Поэтому Рафаэль молчит.

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты выбрал меня, потому что это было проще всего, — признает Кариси. — Ты знал, что я соглашусь. Особенно, учитывая, что предлагал именно ты. Я нечасто отказываю, мне не нравится разочаровывать людей, и для тебя это не новость. Но это не значит, что я ведомый. За некоторые шансы стоит бороться. И я искренне считаю, что этот — один из таких. Мне хочется, чтобы ты знал, я здесь не просто ради тебя. Я здесь вместе с тобой.

Рафаэль не помнит, когда в последний раз хоть кого-то из его партнеров интересовало что-то, кроме секса. И это неудивительно. Своей нарочитой манерой одеваться он старался показать себя с самой выгодной стороны. Его фигура привлекала взгляды, а остроумие и харизма практически беспроигрышно завершали сделку.

В любви и на войне все средства хороши. Физического влечения Рафаэлю всегда было более чем достаточно. Можно сказать, что он заключал договор: развлечение, удовольствие, прикосновения, грех. Легко и просто. И ничьи чувства не страдают, потому что их нет изначально.

Но сейчас в его кровати лежит Кариси, мягкий и тёплый, длинный и худой, он прижимается со спины так плотно, что между ними не остается свободного пространства, а мысли Рафаэля бесконечно далеки от секса. Слова Кариси потихоньку оседают у него в голове и, может быть, в сердце, и он не уверен, что по этому поводу чувствовать. Куда проще сосредоточиться на том, как Кариси поглаживает его по бедру, равномерно и успокаивающе, как он периодически оставляет лёгкие поцелуи на стыке плеча и шеи, совершенно не заботясь о том, приведут ли они к чему-нибудь. Его сердце стучит уверенно и спокойно, а нога лишь слегка прижимается плотнее, потому что Кариси очень старается лежать неподвижно.

Кариси принимает его молчание за отрицание.

— Может быть, я неправ. Возможно, для тебя это ничего не значит. Но для меня все иначе. Поэтому да, я хочу знать твой любимый цвет и, блин, не знаю, всякие разные другие мелкие факты, которые делают тебя тобой. Я хочу большего.

— Я хочу спать, — говорит Рафаэль.

Кариси больше не прижимается сзади. Он пытается распутать их ноги. Рафаэль не позволяет, удерживая лодыжку Кариси своими.

— Ты куда? — спрашивает он.

— Ухожу, чтобы ты мог спать в свое удовольствие, — шипит Кариси, скрывая обиду за гневом.

Рафаэль разворачивается к нему лицом и ловит пальцами его запястье. Впитывает в себя уязвленное выражение его лица и лихорадочно блестящие глаза, то, как слабо он пытается освободиться из захвата.

— Дай мне закончить.

— Но...

— Нет. Я не закончил, — перебивает его Рафаэль и смотрит Кариси в глаза, пока тот не перестаёт вырываться. — Я собираюсь поспать, потому что именно для этого нужны воскресенья и потому что ты меня вымотал. А ты будешь тихим, мягким, теплым и дашь мне уснуть. И останешься здесь, потому что по какой-то неведомой причине ты мне нравишься. А когда я проснусь, мы сходим в то новое тайское место, о котором ты рассказывал. И там ты сможешь задать мне любые дурацкие вопросы, которые придут тебе в голову. А я сделаю все возможное, чтобы на них ответить, и, возможно, задам парочку своих. И если после всего этого ты вдруг захочешь вернуться сюда и остаться на ночь, то это можно будет с лёгкостью организовать.

Договорив, Рафаэль его отпускает. Если Кариси захочет уйти, то он больше не будет его удерживать. Он сказал все, что мог.

И, похоже, он все сделал правильно, потому что Кариси сразу же вплавляется обратно, придвигается даже ближе, чем раньше. Кладёт свою невозможно большую ладонь Рафаэлю поперек лопаток, вклинивает колено между его ног и оставляет невесомый поцелуй на виске. Он тихий, мягкий, тёплый.

— Синий, — в полудреме бормочет Рафаэль.

Кариси распахивает глаза; голубые встречаются с зелёными.

— Что? — переспрашивает Кариси, но в уголках его губ уже начинает зарождаться улыбка.

— Синий, — повторяет Рафаэль. — Отношусь к нему с большой симпатией.

Кариси широко улыбается, и от его голубых глаз разбегаются лучики мимических морщин.

— Уверен, что не розовый?

Рафаэль решительно утыкается носом Кариси в шею.

— Более чем. А теперь спи, — велит он.

И пока Рафаэль наконец уплывает в сон, на его губах тоже блуждает улыбка.


End file.
